godzillafannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Death Space
Israel: Let me just say, if aliens wind up implanting eggs in my chest or something...And I end up eating you, I'm sorry. Godzilla: (While pointing at Israel) I don't wanna hear another single pop culture out of you for the rest of the trip. You understand? Israel: I'm trying to say that something is coming. (A grenade rolls into view, and Israel, Mecha King Ghidorah, Rivera and Godzilla get back. Mechagodzilla 1974, Ariana, and King Ghidorah appear in the doorway) Ariana: (Yelling) Space Godzilla! (The Cloak of Levitation flies at Ariana's face and whips him around. Mechagodzilla 1874 pins Godzilla to the wall with a magnetic disc) Israel: (While crawling backward from Olien) Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Back off Lady! (Israel fires multiple blasts from his horn, and Mechagodzilla flies at him front the side, kicking him down.) Mechagodzilla 1974: Stay down, clown. (Godzilla fires at the flying Mechagodzilla 1974, as Israel fires multiple blasts at him, but Mechagodzilla 1974 throws an electric cord that wraps around Israel's four legs sending him to the ground) Ariana: (Struggling with the Cloak of Levitation) Die, blanket of death! (Godzilla pulls free of the magnet. They pull weapons on each other. Mechagodzilla 1974 has Israel in a head-lock, while Godzilla stands over Ariana with his horn, Rivera is seen pinning Endevera to the ground with his foot, and Mecha King Ghidorah stands ready near Olien) Mechagodzilla 1974: Everybody stay where you are. Chill the Fuck out. I'm gonna ask you this one time, Godzilla. Where's Normeria? Godzilla: Yeah, I'll do you one better. Who's Normeria? Ariana: I'll do you one better! Why is Normeria? Mechagodzilla 1974: Tell me where the girl is, or I swear to you, I'm gonna shove multiple rockets into your Hesei Brother here. *Points his armed rocket hands towards Israel's cranium* Godzilla: Let's do it! You shoot my brother, I blast him. Let's go! (Godzilla readies his horn to finish off Ariana) Ariana: Do it, Quill! I can take it. Orien: No he can't take it! Mecha King Ghidorah: She's right. You can't. Mechagodzilla 1974: Oh yeah? You don't wanna tell me where she is? That's fine. I'll kill all three of you and beat it out of Space Godzilla myself. (To Israel) Starting with you 90's freak. Mecha King Ghidorah: Wait, what, Space Godzilla? All right, let me ask you this one time. How do you ponies know about him? Mechagodzilla 1974: How do I know about him? What am I supposed to say? "Earth"? Godzilla: You're from Earth? Mechagodzilla 1974: I'm not from Earth. I'm from Osaka. Rivera: Yeah, that's on Earth *Dip shit*. What are you hassling us for? Israel: So, you're not with Space Godzilla? Star-Lord: With Thanos? No, I'm here to kill Spacegodzilla. He took girl- Wait, Godzilla the last time I fought you in the 70's you were on your own, who the hell are these two other Goji's, and that three head robotic freak over there? Mecha King Ghidorah: Hey?! Rivera: We're the Godzilla Team, Asshole. Mechagodzilla 1974: Oh. Orion: You're the ones Thendora told us about. Godzilla: You know Thendora? Rivera: How is that possible? Mechagodzilla 1974: Yeah. Japanese Monster, not the good-looking, needed saving. Godzilla: Where is he now?